


How to cheer up your flatmate

by aqua1402



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, blurry night, no longer feeling sad, one swear word sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua1402/pseuds/aqua1402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is feeling a bit sad, so Sherlock decides to cheer him up the best and most effective way he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to cheer up your flatmate

**Author's Note:**

> Um...Not really good at writing, so yea. Enjoy!

John Watson was feeling rather sad after he had learned the truth about his wife, Mary Morstan.  _Well, whatever her real name is_ he thought to himself. A.G.R.A... He wonders what it means all the time. He couldn't quite shake the feeling of guilt and anger that kept rising from within him every now and then. He wished he'd noticed she wasn't "normal" earlier. But then again, John see's but he doesn't observe. "Argh!" he shouted aloud. His efforts to try and remain fairly quiet whilst his flatmate was home were unsuccessful when Sherlock came thundering up the stairs and into John's room. "Everything okay?" Sherlock panted out of breath; concerned. "Um yeah...Just kinda a bit pissed off at the whole Mary thing still." John replied. _  
_

"Would you like me to cheer you up?" Sherlock smirked hopefully.

"Well that depends  _how_ you plan on cheering me up. But sure, go ahead and try."

 

Sherlock walked from the doorway to be nearer to John and he slowly started un-buttoning his tightly fitted purple shirt. 'The purple shirt of sex' was what John liked to call it. One button at a time, all the way down, until they were all unfastened. Once all the buttons had been un-done, he gently slipped off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest before John's gleaming eyes. Then; Sherlock removed his belt, then his shoes (because you mustn't forget your shoes!) and then finally his trousers. "You can remove the rest of my clothing, if you like." Sherlock said smugly to John. 

Sherlock stalked up to John's bed in nothing but his boxers, and slid into bed next to him. He started to remove John's clothing seductively and slowly. Oh so slowly. One piece at a time until all that remained on John was his boxers. Next; Sherlock ushered for John to remove his boxers. He did as he was told. And then Sherlock removed John's.

 

The rest of the evening was a blur to John. But when he woke up, he knew one thing; He wasn't feeling sad anymore.  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay; I know this is really short and badly written. But it was basically this or homework! Procrastinating homework FTW!


End file.
